


Secondhand Smoke

by chrobins



Series: Haikyuu!! Request Fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama likes the taste of Hinata's lips after he's had a smoke. Inspired by ohmilk's delinquent AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand Smoke

Kageyama discovers that he likes the taste of nicotine after dating Hinata for a week. But it's not the taste from actually smoking; he had accepted a drag from Hinata's cigarette during lunch one day and nearly coughed up a lung from how bad it had hurt. No, it was the taste of kissing Hinata right after an afternoon smoke. At first he chided Hinata for ruining his lungs, and he still cared about the sunshine boy strangely, but he stopped caring when he realized ho addicted he was, letting Hinata corner him against the fence on the roof and slide his tongue all over Kagayama's mouth.

 

It was slightly unhealthy as Kageyama came to realize, but then again being with Hinata was something he'd normally never thought about doing. Ever since he had met the school's delinquent, he had dreamed about those pink, surprisingly soft lips wrapped around pink bubblegum, and Kageyama knew he was completely done for. Kissing Hinata is exhilarating, but nothing beats a tongue that tastes like cigarettes and the sun.

 

The next time he finds Hinata, the smaller teen is sitting up in a tree, holding a baby crow between his calloused hands. Kageyama can't tell if what Hinata has on his face is a smile or not, but it causes his heart to pound wildly. He watches silently as Hinata strokes the bird's feathers before gently setting the animal in its nest. Kageyama inhales sharply and Hinata's eyes snap to the boy watching him intently.

 

Everything happens quickly, almost too fast for Kageyama's eyes to keep up before he feels his head slam against the outside wall of the school building and he feels Hinata's hand pressed up against his chest. Kageyama tries to breathe, but his head is whirling from the impact and from the fact that Hinata's face is inches from him. Kageyama's lips part willingly, expecting a hot mouth over his. And he's thankful that Hinata is either too clueless to give him what he wants or knows exactly what Kageyama wants and is willing enough to comply.

 

As Hinata's tongue glides along his own, Kageyama lets out a small moan from the back of his throat which Hinata echoes with a growl of his own. When they pull away, Kageyama finds that Hinata's face post-kiss is just as delicious as the kiss itself. 

 

"Y-you smoked t-today too...didn't you?" Hinata tilts his head curiously but his eyes are narrowed all the same. Kageyama's heart pounds furiously, sweat beading down his forehead and face bright red.

 

"..." Hinata stares at Kageyama and he briefly wonders if the smaller male could read his intentions easily. "You're surprisingly eager today, huh." Hinata licks his lip and slips his knee between Kageyama's legs, pressing up closer against the other. "Are you actually a pervert?" Hinata asks plainly, walking two of his fingers up Kageyama's chest and stops right under his chin.

 

At first, Kageyama prepares a defense to counter, wildly denying it. But then he stops, the words caught in the back of his throat, unable to leave his lips. Kageyama watches Hinata, bites his lip, and nods carefully. "T-thanks to you..." He wonders if Hinata would approve of his answer; the teen doesn't move. Kageyama averts his eyes, trying to think of something else. "I like...kissing you..." He manages to say, his face even more red, his blush traveling down to his neck. "A lot." Hinata pushes his knee up farther, causing Kageyama to gasp with desperation, giving Hinata the perfect opening to slide his tongue in Kageyama's mouth again, tasting all the semi-frightened boy has to offer.

 

When they pull away after the longer kiss, Hinata smirks and runs his thumb across the bottom of his lip and winks at Kageyama. "I like kissin' you too. You taste like innocence." Hinata offers a grin like he's proud of himself for using such a big word. He leans in and licks one side of Kageyama's face before grinning widely, causing a shiver to run up Kageyama's spine. "And I like it." And as fast as Hinata came, he's gone in a flash.

 

Kageyama falls to his knees, breath heavy, feeling the weight of Hinata's disappearance. It's painful and weighs down on his being, but the comfort of Hinata's lips still lingers against his lips, and the taste of nicotine still resides on his tongue, and Kageyama swallows, hoping the taste will stay with him the rest of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and tell me what you thought!


End file.
